


Super soldier serum

by syusuke



Series: snippets [4]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Gen, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Super Soldier Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syusuke/pseuds/syusuke
Summary: Every wondered how exactly the serum affected Steve? Because I have, and it sure as hell didn't only enhanced his physical abilities.Steve first realises this when he finds Bucky on that goddamn table.





	

The serum helped Steve in many ways. Mostly it made him stronger and cured his various illnesses. He was finally able to go out on cold days or even run around. He got to be healthy. Healthy enough, to react when the Colonel told him the 107th was missing. Durable enough, to jump out of a plane without a parachute. Agile enough, to sneak into an enemy base. Strong enough, to knock out the guards. Steve really liked these aspects. The serum enabled him to save his friend. But when he stood in front of that aweful table, and saw his best friend strapped down on it, he felt it.

The serum enhanced everything. His vision was sharp. He saw how Bucky’s eyes were dilated too much, how he obviously zoned out and was hardly conscious. He saw the bruises and cuts that covered his face and arms. He saw the bruise on the inside of his elbow, probably from an injection. Steve felt his cheeks getting warmer and the cruel image in front of him got blurry. It was too much. Bucky had to endure so much pain, Steve couldn’t bear it. How could anyone do this to another human being? What kind of monster uses torture? And why Bucky? Bucky was the kindest man, he knew. He helped wherever he could, he lifted everyone’s spirit with his weird antics. Nobody deserved such a treatment, least of all Bucky.

 

„Steve?“, Bucky’s voice is raspy. Abruptly Steve snaps out of it. He has no time to have a mental breakdown. They have to leave. Immediately.

« Yeah, it’s me. Come on. », Steve reassures him. He quickly tears of the straps and pulls Bucky to his feet. Having been restricted for way too long, Bucky can’t stand properly. He struggles to stay up, needs to grab onto Steve.

The blonde looks at him. Once again he takes in all the damage that’s been inflicted on his friend. Whatever they gave him, clearly it affected his thinking. And Steve can’t help himself, he needs to touch him. He wants to hug him close, but Bucky is still staggering, so he settles for a quick touch on the neck. Bucky’s skin is damp and cold. The stubble on his face looks weird. Bucky had always been clean shaven. It’s when their eyes finally meet, that Steve realises : « I thought you were dead. »

Bucky’s eyes light up for a moment : « I thought you were smaller. »

Steve can see that Bucky is still not quite with him, but at least he’s joking. He might look like a shadow of the man he used to be, but it was still Bucky. Cheeky as always. It took Bucky almost falling, before Steve recognized that he had been scanning the room, transfixed on a map on the wall. There were still two solid hands on him, even if their grip was ridiculously weak. Screw the army! Steve was here to save the soldiers and most importantly the man in front of him. He slipped his arm around Bucky’s waist, holding him up. „Come on!“, he said again, almost dragging him out of the room.

It didn’t matter at this point that the serum had also enhanced his big dumb heart. It didn’t matter that he couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling of Bucky’s warmth on his side. It didn’t matter that he wanted bloody revenge on anybody who was in the slightest responsible for his friends state. It didn’t matter that, despite knowing it could never happen, he loved this man with all his heart.

The only thing that really, truly mattered, was that James Buchanan Barnes, the best man he ever knew, was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts on how the serum affects Steve. Or Bucky for that matter, but that might differ.
> 
> Also if you have any feedback on the writing style in this piece, I'd be grateful. I kinda struggle with writing in present tense and since its not my mother tongue, I'm never really sure if I mix the tenses in an acceptable way.
> 
> If you'd like to read more from me or chat on another forum, you can find me on tumblr: http://syusukewrites.tumblr.com/  
> or specifically some more thoughts about this piece http://syusukewrites.tumblr.com/post/155265728850/super-soldier-serum-inspiration


End file.
